


Case of the Mistletoe

by KarmaSpitter



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi, aka writer doesn't care if its january, or not idc, writer is gonna write a Winter's Veil related fic and you're gonna like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: What do you get when you cross a tradition with a sneaky dragon? Pandemonium that's what.





	Case of the Mistletoe

It was amidst the height of the Winter's Veil festivities in the Alliance capital of Stormwind, the city was decorated with various lights and glimmering orbs of pure magic. Though the war had taken a downpoint, it was rather nice to enjoy the peace that the festivities brought to those who's moods hadn't been the finest these stressful few months.  
The Keep was all a flutter due to the annual banquet happening the very next day. With King Anduin settling some last minute details as to not be overloaded after the holidays, King Greymane whom had been assisting him throughout this, Queen Mia who was helping so that her husband would be less distracted by all of the politics, and the Kul Tiran Ambassador Taelia Fordragon who was celebrating her first Winter's Veil in the Eastern Kingdoms in years.

No one was quite sure where the mistletoe came from or how it ended up appearing in every single doorway in the Keep. No one besides the occasional blushing guard or maid had noticed it at first, that is until Lorna Crowley had paused for a second too long under one bough of mistletoe and had gotten kissed by Tess Greymane. Which had been much of a shock for the latter's father.  
Of course by that point other leaders had shown up for the upcoming festivities which had led to things such as Muradin Bronzebeard being caught underneath with a guard or when Prophet Velen had been caught underneath it with a blushing maid. The latter had politely declined the offer and went about his time, Muradin on the other hand had been fine with keeping up the tradition.  
Genn had been more annoyed by this whole tradition, demanding to know who put all of the mistletoe up. Taking care to mention how silly of a tradition it was as he tried to hunt down the perpetrator.  
Anduin had long since departed to his office to put some of the letters away. To be fair, the young King didn't want to be in the middle of Genn's hunt for the unknown prankster. Whomever the poor soul was.

Taelia had snorted out a laugh as she witnessed this all from afar, watching as yet another duo be caught underneath another piece of mistletoe. It seemed no matter how much of it Genn tore down, more would appear just as quickly. "Honestly who keeps putting that up?" she spoke aloud to no one before looking to the side where Tess was leaning. All with a big grin on her face. She must've noticed the staring before looking towards Taelia.  
She put her hands up. "Don't look at me. But whoever is doing it, I have to give them prompts. They haven't even been found by my Father yet." she snickered, "Besides, as much as I love to see Lorna blushing redder than a fire elemental, she would've seen me coming if I had done it."

 

Mia was trying to soothe her husband, of course being caught under another bit of mistletoe with Muradin. Only before he could offer, he was quick to back off when Genn had barked at him. And by barked at I mean Genn had literally barked at the dwarf, all while barring his teeth. "Genn dear, there's no need to get jealous." Mia hushed, patting her husband's arm.  
"I'm not jealous. I only think that it seems impolite to kiss a married woman in front of her husband." Genn argued, "Mistletoe or not."  
"Ah Genn, its the holidays'! No shame in relax' and goin' wild." Muradin said with a loud laugh. Having intended on the wild pun. Much to the King's displeasure.  
  
There was a sharp snort from Moira, who was standing off to the side, sipping a tankard of ale and carrying her son, Dagran on her hip. The boy laughed with his great-uncle, not really understanding the joke he'd made.  
Taelia took this moment to head back to her quarters for something she'd forgotten. Before she could leave however, she was stopped by Prophet Velen. Recognizing that he was an important figure, being the de facto leader of the Draenei people, she bowed her head with respect. "Miss Fordragon, I have been meaning to ask, how are you enjoying Stormwind?" he asked, his hand clutching a staff as he spoke.  
"I'm enjoying it quite well." she replied with a nod of her head. "Thank you for asking."  
"Very well, I am glad to hear." Velen said, bowing his head before returning to the others.  
  
  


She stepped out into the hall, which opened out into an open air terrace. Pausing to look out to all of the refugees in the outskirts who were bundled up for the night. When she turned to continue on her path was when she bumped right into Anduin. The shock it had startled him as well as her. Grabbing her by the arms in surprise. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Anduin released his grasp on her arms. "My apologies, Taelia. I'm sorry if I had startled you." he apologized profusely.  
"No no! I wasn't watching where I was going is all! No harm done." she quickly replied, waving her hand to shoo his worries away.  
"Is Genn still having issues with the mistletoe in there?" he asked, risking a glance towards the doorway to the Throne room.  
She nodded. "Yeah, no one's sure where its even coming from. I swear he's torn down a dozen of them but more keep appearing. I just don't know where..." she trailed off as she glanced to Anduin before noticing something above them. Anduin must've noticed her staring at something that wasn't him before he looked up to see a bit of mistletoe hanging between them from the ceiling.  
  
Upon seeing it, and remembering the 'tradition' for being caught underneath the mistletoe, both of their cheeks flushed. Unsure of how to proceed with this; do they simply laugh it off, do they kiss, does Anduin kiss her on the hand, etc?

Of course they paused for far too long to think of how to go about this, when the perpetrator of the sudden mistletoe revealed himself. Leaning onto the frame of the open archway they were standing by, this being the part the looked out over the outskirts. So whomever this devilishly handsome man, with eyes that seemed to almost be a sharp red and hair so dark it could almost be mistaken for ore, was he was either very strong or very stupid.  
Taelia wasn't sure which. Though Anduin had stiffened upon seeing him.  
"Now, if neither of you are going to kiss, then I guess I just have to make a sacrifice and kiss both of you. It's only fair." he said, shrugging his shoulders and winking.  
"... Wrathion?!" Anduin gasped in surprise. Having not at all expected to ever see the Black Dragon again, given how they had last parted ways.  
"Ah yes, hello to you as well Prince Anduin. Oh wait! It's King Wrynn now, yes?" This Wrathion questioned, an ever present smirk upon his face. "Did you enjoy the mistletoe? I do think that the old wolf is going to sniff me out eventually."

"YOU!" yelled Genn from the doorway. Which startled Anduin and Taelia, who turned in time to see the silhouette of Genn Greymane, now in Worgen form, in the doorway. His eyes glimmering yellow as he stared right at Wrathion.

"I do believe that is my cue to go. You owe me a kiss, King Wrynn." Wrathion said, before taking hold of Taelia's hand and kissing it. "And you as well."  
He let go of the railing disappearing out of sight before they saw the form of a small Black Drake taking off into the sky. Course it didn't stop Genn from pursuing the drake, bolting back to the Throne room to head out of the Keep itself.

 

Anduin was shocked by what had just happened, having to sit down amidst the swirling confusion that was his mind now. "Of all the times he had to show up." he muttered.  
"Anduin, who was that?" Taelia questioned, as she knelt beside him to make sure he was okay whilst also looking to where that strange man had gone.  
"That, was Wrathion... he's a Dragon."  
"... I'm sorry he's a what?"  
"A Dragon, a Black Dragon specifically."  
"Does he... do that a lot?" Taelia asked.  
  
This made Anduin sigh as he glanced towards where Wrathion had flown off, "Not until just now."

**Author's Note:**

> The gremlin in my brain once again demanded an idea come true, so here it is.


End file.
